Kick-Ass
Kick-Ass is the main protagonist and the title character of the comic book series. He is a supehero co-created by artist John Romita, Jr. and writer Mark Millar and published by Marvel Comics under the company's Icon imprint. Kick-Ass is the superhero identity of Dave Lizewski. Biography Origin Dave Lizewski was an otherwise ordinary New York City high school student. His mother died of a brain aneurysm and so Dave served as an anchor to reality for his loving single father. However, Dave takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. He assembles a suit and mask, which he wears under his normal clothing, and he begins his own personal training before attempting to fight crime, predictably leading to disastrous results as Dave is hospitalized following a stabbing and then being struck by a car. Telling his father he was mugged, he undergoes intense physical rehabilitation, including four operations. He is released weeks later, with metal plates all over his body and with his nerve endings having delayed reactions to pain, making him almost immune to conventional beatings. In spite of considering giving up crime fighting, he soon goes back onto the streets. When he saves a man from a beating and fights off the attacking thugs, an onlooker records the incident and uploads it on YouTube, turning Lizewski into an overnight sensation dubbed with the name Kick-Ass. Genovese Conflict Kick-Ass later becomes the inspiration to hundreds of others, most of which are content to simply make web pages and costumes but with some actually going out and effectively fighting crime. Other superheroes Kick-Ass encounters are Hit-Girl and Big Daddy, whose level of professionalism intimidates Kick-Ass and also serves to remind him just how serious crime fighting can be. He retires for a little while until he becomes aware of another hero, Red Mist, who has become a sensation, even stealing the credit for being the first ever superhero. Kick-Ass subsequently leaves retirement, initially to challenge Red Mist, but instead they team up. Red Mist, however, turns out to be the son of mob boss John Genovese and this leads to the death of Big Daddy and the torture of Kick-Ass at the hands of various gangsters. Before long, Kick-Ass is rescued by Hit-Girl and the two get their revenge on John Genovese, together bringing down his entire organization. Kick-Ass threatens John Genovese with a gun, and shoots off his genitals throughy pure fluke, giving Hit-Girl an opening to kill John Genovese with a cleaver. In both versions, Kick-Ass wins a fight against Red Mist. Justice Forever .]]Following this, Hit-Girl retires to lead a normal childhood, although she does train Kick-Ass to fight more effectively. A team-up with new hero Doctor Gravity leads to Kick-Ass joining superhero team Justice Forever, where he meets numerous new heroes, including Battle Guy, who turns out to be Kick-Ass' best friend, Marty. Both Kick-Ass and Battle Guy unmask in front of the rest of the team, which was probably not a clever idea, considering Red Mist had announced over the internet that he was recruiting supervillains to get revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They later encourage their friend, Todd, to become a superhero too. Kick-Ass goes on a mission with Justice Forever, taking down a human trafficking organization. He continues to work alongside Justice Forever, his reputation growing, until his father, worried that he is doing drugs, finds his Kick-Ass costume amongst various newspaper clippings of the group's success. Initially, he is angry at his son for what he is doing and this prompts Kick-Ass to run away from home. Later, Kick-Ass and his two best friends go to Justice Forever's new HQ until they find a new spot and they all mourn the loss of Colonel Stars and Kick-ass tells them that Red Mist changed his Twitter name to The Mother Fucker and that they should all stay in pairs. Motherfucker's Revenge Dave, Marty, and Todd are later seen at the Hospital visting a badly beaten Katie and Dave tells his friends that when he was captured and tortured by Red Mist's father's henchmen, he said anything in order for them to stop frying his balls. Then Dave gets a text from The Motherfucker saying, "Forget the bitch; it's your 'old man' you should be worried about, you prick." Dave then runs to his apartment only to see his father being arrested by the cops since they came looking for Dave but his father told the cops that he was Kick-Ass and is put into a police car, leaving Dave in shock and crying out his name as the cops take him away. Later, Dave goes to visit his father in prison and tells him he is sorry he got him involved, but Dave's father tells him that everything is going to be fine. However, Motherfucker's men kill him in prison. Dave later goes to his father's funeral and tells Mindy she was right about everything until Dave's father's coffin blows up and Motherfucker's Henchmen kindnap him but he is saved by Mindy who tells him to suit up (since the henchmen had Dave's costume). They both arrive at Mother Fucker's hide-out; while Mindy kills everyone else, Kick-Ass beats up one of the supervillians with his stick (now equiped with spikes). Kick-Ass recognises the super-villian who raped Katie and continues to beat him until he falls into the shark tank. Mindy then gets some information out of the villian and finds out that The Motherfucker is going to attack Times Square at 8:00. Dave then sends a message to all the heroes to help stop the super-villians. Battle at Times Square Later, when Mother Fucker and his army are destroying Times Square, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl show up and Mother Fucker mocks them for showing up until he sees the army of super-heroes ready to fight with Kick-Ass. Then Kick-Ass says, "What's the Matter, Chris, you shitting yourself? You should be." After Kick-Ass and Mother Fucker throw insults at each other, Kick-Ass punches Mother Fucker in the face and the fight begins. While Hit-Girl is fighting Mother Russia, Kick-Ass pins Mother Fucker on the ground and begins to punch him in the face, even knocking his mask off. The other Heroes tell Kick-Ass to finish him off but Kick-Ass wants to put Chris in jail. When the cops start arresting everyone wearing a costume, Chris makes a run for it but Kick-Ass follows him into a building. When he reaches the roof, Chris attacks him with paint buckets. Chris tells Kick-Ass that the cops are everywhere and that they have to lay low but Kick-Ass refuses to listen and kicks Chris in the testicles. He then grabs his stick and beats Chris up until he tells Kick-Ass he will pay him to leave him alone but Kick-Ass refuses and says he is going to jail. Chris then grabs some nails and throws them at Kick-Ass' face. Kick-Ass hits Chris in the face and in anger, Kick-Ass yells at him, "Just fucking die!" Then he hits Chris in the face with his stick really hard, which knocks him off the building. Dave is shocked over what he has just done, thinking he killed Chris but he then hears him begging for help. Dave then calls the cops, who arrive to arrest Chris but they see Dave on the Building and were going to arrest him to until Hit Girl showed up and made a distraction for Dave to get away. Dave then finds Marty and Todd and tells them that they will meet Hit Girl in the safe house where he currrently hides (not knowing that Mindy was arrested). Personality Skills and Abilities Abilities *The premise for Kick-Ass is what would happen if someone with no powers were to try to be a superhero. This still is that case but when Dave is stabbed and hit by a car, he has several metal plates and braces within his body along with damaged nerve endings. This provides him with the ability to be almost immune to pain, giving him an edge while fighting. He uses this in the comic to get out of the torture room by taunting the henchmen into hitting him hard enough to knock the chair over and allowing him to get the ropes off. *He has no fighting abilities whatsoever. He usually attacks his enemies by flailing his batons at them. However, in the movie, he becomes adept at handling firearms. *In Kick-Ass 2, Kick Ass has been learning to fight from Hit-Girl. He is shown fighting a two man group with ease but runs when a larger group comes to fight. Equipment Costume * The costume he wears is bought off eBay and is a wet suit. In the movie, the costume is slightly variated with a section cut out for his mouth to breathe through. The costume is made off "regular" material and isn't any different from regular clothes. However, his body can absorb more resistance after the stab wound. Weapons *Kick-Ass carries two batons on his back wrapped in green electrical tape. He keeps them on his back with a metal cuff. *Later on in the comic, after he gets out of the torture room, he replaces the batons with the legs of the chair he was on. He later breaks them on Chris Genovese's face and ditches them for a pistol he took from Chris. He then uses this to shoot his father in the testicles or "Tunk" as he put it. *In the sixth issue of Kick-Ass 2, Dave upgrades his batons with barbed wire. *In the final battle of the movie, he uses two gattling guns attached to a jet pack given to him by Hit-Girl and kills several of Frank D'Amico's henchmen. He also manages to kill D'Amico himself with a bazooka. Gallery 1200095-kickasshitgirlbigdaddy.png 772707-2.jpg Kick-Ass 028.jpg Kick-Ass 021.jpg Kick-Ass 019.jpg Clint-15-kickass-4.jpg Red Mist 004.jpg Justice Forever Poster.jpg Clint9-kickass1-1-.jpg Kickassdave.png Clint-15-kickass-2.jpg KickAss2 7 TheGroup 003.jpg KickAss2 7 TheGroup 004.jpg KickAss2 7 TheGroup 013.jpg KickAss2 7 TheGroup 015.jpg Notes Trivia *Dave's house number is shown number 32 in the film. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes